


Warriors Watch

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Linkeduniverse silly [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: Time got sick and is forced to take it easy. Warrior learns quickly Wild isn't the troublemaker he should be worried about.





	Warriors Watch

Warrior couldn't believe what he had just saw. It was literally chaos, completely and utterly chaos. Time was currently sick and was ordered to stay in bed, so it was up to Warrior to make sure everything went smoothly for their leader.

 

Warrior suspected Wild, Hyrule and Wind to cause him trouble. However that wasn't the case, instead it was Sky and Legend. The two whom he hoped they wouldn't cause any kind of trouble.

 

But here he was, sitting in front of the two, Legend covered in mud and Sky's hair covered in tree limbs and leaves.

 

Warrior wanted to understand why and that wasn't going well. How did Time manage to get these two to  **_not_ ** cause any kind of trouble?!

 

He wouldn't know. That is until, Wild came back limping with a wounded Wind. With everything going on, I was a little lucky. 

 

Hyrule and myself checking on the two, I could breathe a sigh of relief, neither were badly damaged. Wind had a few pretty deep cuts and Wild having a sprained ankle plus another new scar.

 

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
